Gato Negro
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: UNA PERSPECTIVA  DE MI MENTE LOCA SOBRE NUESTRO LINDO natsume Hyūuga.  porfa soy nueva y de verdad me gustaria que pasaran a leer la historia. se aceptan criticas sin resentimiento...ammmm no se que mas decir O.O..solo paseeeen pliiisss!


"Gato Negro"

BY: Game-motoharu

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece (es una lástima -.-) ni sus personajes, solo la historia ha salido de la cosa que tengo arriba del cuello sin fines de lucro solo para diversión mía y de ustedes.

Olaaaaaaa personas del mundo mundiaaaaaal!

Soy nueva en eso de fanfictiar hahaha ^^U. me fascina Gakuen Alice! Es taaaaan _kawaii _definitivamente AMO a Natsume y Mikan es adorable!.

Hotaru, me mata, sinceramente…me mata *o* y me fascina Tubasaaaaa! Taaaaan qué emoción!

En fin no comentaré mucho en esta parte porque, la verdad, casi siempre se pasa de largo (yo no; P) así que…

-i-i-i-i-i-i-"LEE esta cosa"-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Gato Negro.

Dicen que son de mala suerte….Dicen que son traicioneros…dicen que son seres malignos…

Mienten.

Solo tratan de ocultar el hecho de discriminarlos y tratarlos como animales despreciables…que crueles…cuanta maldad o cuanta ignorancia…_que repugnante_…

Qué asco dan esos sujetos que se creen superiores por insultar y despreciar a un ser viviente que no puede defenderse por sí mismo…

Un gato negro.

Solo, en la noche oscura, en la calle…esperando…esperando una muestra de cariño, una muestra de bondad y humildad…una muestra de algo que se acaba, que se evapora…

Mas sin embargo, nada llega…nada tiene…solo está, no hay nada…_ni habrá…_

Ni el sol ni la lluvia lo mueven…sigue esperando…solo esperando…

Acaso ¿nadie puede apiadarse de él? ¿Nadie puede acompañarlo? ¿Nadie puede salvarlo? ¿_Nadie puede amarlo?..._

Sigue solo, mirando el horizonte, mirando mas allá de la calle, sintiendo el tiempo pasar, sintiendo la vida que poco a poco lo deja sin esperanza…sin salvación…

_¿Qué habrá más allá? ¿Quién me espera más adelante? _Se pregunta pero no encuentra respuesta pues no puede moverse de donde esta…porque esta esperando…

El tiempo pasa lento luego rápido y va lento al final, mira a tantas personas pasar pero al final no recuerda los rostros de ninguna. Nadie lo ayuda. Nadie lo mira. Vacio queda poco a poco…

Lentamente pasa la vida, y se va dando cuenta que lo que esperaba…no llegará.

Tan inocente, puro y jovial de un principio, vuelto frio, amargado, sucio al final…lentamente la llama de la inocencia, de la esperanza se enfría, se congela, se fragmenta y desaparece…

Se da cuenta de que no puede engañarse más, que debe dejar de pensar que alguien pude compadecerse de él, que alguien pude salvarlo…

Herido. Traicionado. Nadie lo mira. Nadie lo ayuda. Nadie lo salva. Nadie lo quiere…

Pobre gato negro.

Sigue en esa calle sin moverse, pero ahora ya no espera, ya no sueña…solo vive por vivir. Vive pero muerto está… ya no tiene esperanza; ya no espera misericordia, nadie lo salvará… y ya no quiere que lo salven…

Oh. El pobre gatito negro se ha vuelto incrédulo, frio y sin fe.

Dañado está y daño hace, no tiene suerte y problemas da. Pero su culpa no es…

No…no lo maltraten…no lo repudien…no lo odien…no lo maldigan…

No tiene la culpa, ¿por qué lo juzgan? ¿Por qué lo señalan? ¿Por qué lo culpan?

No fue su culpa nacer en este mundo cruel, en este mundo lleno de veneno, donde la bondad y la amabilidad se acaba…no fue su culpa nacer como es…. No fue su culpa…

-Oh! Mira mami…es un gatito-

-aléjate de ese gato, cariño…_**los gatos negros son de mala suerte**_…

Mírenlo. Ahí sigue ese pobre gato negro…solo…en ese lugar tan cruel…

Pequeño, te han juzgado sin razón, sigues en esa calle; bajo la lluvia, bajo la crueldad, bajo la indiferente mirada de seres que solo te tiene lastima, miedo, y más lastima…sin hacer nada…

Pero ahora es diferente. Al garo negro ya no le interesa, no le importa nada ni nadie.

_Meow._

Pobre pequeño gato negro, te compadezco, me entristeces…pero no puedo hacer nada por ti, aunque quisiera…pero yo solo soy un observador del tiempo, de la vida; no puedo interferir en la vida de los humanos, no puedo ayudarte…aunque…

_Meow._

Tal vez pueda hacer algo…quizás yo…

_Meow._

Te ayudaré gato negro…yo soy el destino, soy el pasado, el presente y el futuro; el inicio y el fin…tal vez si yo…

_Meow._

Ya está. No temas más gatito…es hora…ya no sufrirás más…ya nadie podrá mirarte con lástima…ya no te ocultarás en la oscuridad…

Te daré luz…

Te daré a…_**ella.**_

_***-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-***_

-Hola, mucho gusto a todos!...mi nombre es Mikan Sakura!...__

_***-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-***_

Lo ves ya no estarás mas solo…porque te eh encontrado al sol perfecto…

Adiós gatito negro…

Cuida bien al sol resplandeciente…

Adiós…

Gato negro.

_**Meow.**_

_**()**_

Tan tan~

Ola muchos gusto soy nueva escribiendo fanfics de G.A (para abreviar ;)

La verdad este one-shot fue inspirado por mis amigas que me comentaron de una canción (no me acuerdo de su nombre ^^U) que mencionaba a un gatito negro solo y triste en la calle…pues además leí otra vez G.A y hay una parte en donde Mikan recuerda el dicho _**"los gatos negros dan mala suerte**_**"**…y pues, la verdad, no pude más que imaginarme a Natsume de pequeño como un gatito negro asustado y solo, haciendo misiones estúpidas! ¬¬##...

En fin va dedicado al gato negro más lindo de todos: Natsume Hyūuga.

Espero que dejen comentarios ;D

Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer esta historia…;)

Sin nada más que decir, que gracias…

Se despide su servidora Gameba.

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
